Challenge Accepted
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: What can happen when Greeks and Romans get together for a Karaoke night? From Octavian's screeching singing to Reyna singing about Jason, it's time for the Romans to prove that they can have fun and they can feel emotions. But what happens when Jason decides to take up the unspoken challenge, surprising his friends? Jeyna! Percabeth! Liper! Frazel!


**Hey guys, yes I've started something new, but this is going to be only this week's project. Okay, the jist of this weeks project was Apollo's been invading my mind again, well, not just for helping me with If We Ever Meet Again, no, he's also been invading my mind and generally being annoying, so on a trip last week I heard the song Lightning by the Wanted... I also listened to Drops of Jupiter before going out that day... so this became a combination of that... What is basically is, is that this is going to become a 4-shot, it was going to be a 3-shot, but then I am Bianca daughter of Hades gave me a suggestion I couldn't refuse! You'll find out later...**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, any of the characters or anything else, I also do not own Drops of Jupiter, I merely listened to the Taylor Swift version! (I also don't own the Lion King or it's songs.)**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

I shuddered as Octavian finished his last high note and left the stage, out of tradition us Romans began clapping politely for him, but I did see a few trying to hold in the shudders and shakes his notes held on us, he was terrible at singing music, but he just butchered one of the greatest songs ever known, how could he murder _I Just Can't Wait To Be King_ like that, _The Lion King_ was a classical movie and the songs from it should never be abused like that. We all watched as Chiron trotted up onto the stage and stood in front of the mic.

"Thank you Octavian, for that usual performance..." Chiron said, he looked at the sign up sheet in his hand and his eyebrows shot up. "Our next performance is by... Reyna Arvon?" Chiron said carefully, as if worried he was making a mistake. All eyes in them amphitheatre turned to look at me and I automatically looked at where Gwen was, sitting with Jason and co. she stopped tuning the guitar she brought with her and met my eyes with a subtle nod.

"Here." I called out as I made my way through the parting crowd, I walked up and joined Chiron on the stage, feeling very underdressed in the purple long-sleeved top and jeans combo Gwen chose for me, at least she put my hair down so I could hide behind it if need be. I waited until Gwen joined me on the stage before relaxing my stiff posture, this was the most scary thing I had ever done, including fighting Trivia in the battle of Mount Orthys. Chiron looked at us and we both nodded, I began wringing my hands behind my back as he addressed the crowd.

"It seems Reyna has a song she'd like to share with you..." Chiron said into the mic, he checked the sheet to see what I'd signed up with. "Drops of Jupiter, Taylor Swift style." Chiron announced before trotting off the stage while a few daughters of Venus and her Greek counterpart began gossiping, clearly they knew this song.

"When you're ready." Gwen said as she took a seat nearby me with her guitar, I took a deep breath and stepped up to the mic, I gave Gwen a nod and she began playing. I waited until it was time to come in and took a deep breath before singing.

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere,_

_With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey_

_Walks like summer and talks like rain,_

_Reminds me that there's time to change... hey, hey_

_But since his return from his stay on the moon,_

_He listens like spring and talks like June._

I looked pointedly away from Jason, at the suddenly quiet Romans, this song spoke true to us all, we had missed Jason when he was gone, I quickly looked at the Greeks and saw how their reactions to this song, they were watching us interested.

_But tell me did you sail across the sun,_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way, to see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated._

I gripped the microphone for dear life, my legs were shaking so badly as I sung for both camps, it stung us all that Jason wasn't there when we needed him, that he was missing for 8 months, and it seemed he wasn't going to be around any more, you could see the happiness in his eyes as he introduced us to Camp Half-Blood.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar, and tell me, _

_Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

I didn't look at Jason, because if I did I might start crying, as it was my eyes stung already, but I had to be strong it was my job. So I kept my eyes forward, on the Romans and hardened the wall around my heart, no one was getting that close again.

_Well now he's back from that soul vacation,_

_Chasing his way through the constellation,_

_Checks out Mozart while he does Tae-bo,_

_Reminds me that's there's a room to grow._

This song was a consolation prize for us all, they got Jason while we got nothing, and it stung, I saw a few of the Romans smiling, trying to keep hold of the good memories before we all fell into this, I tried to keep my happiness alive, but I knew he wasn't gonna come back, and daydreams hurt more than anything else, reality bites.

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere,_

_I'm afraid that he might think of me as _

_Plain ol' Jane told a story 'bout a man,_

_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land._

I took the mic from the stand and tried not to drown in my thoughts as I casually did a circuit of the stage while singing, the happy memories, the sad memories, the jokes and laughs, it was all bitter memories to us now, he'd moved on and was going to make new memories.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet,_

_Did you finally get the chance, to dance along in the light of day,_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

I ended up standing behind Gwen as she strummed the song, I tried to keep the memories at bay, but it was hard, I couldn't help but feel hurt, he worked so hard to become praetor, was he really going to throw it all away, 13 years at Camp Jupiter, for this.

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

I walked around from Gwen and moved back to the mic stand, I felt so restless in front of all these people, spilling my emotions like this. But I wanted Jason to know how it felt to miss him, how it hurt to see that he wanted to stay here.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken,_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you,_

_Even when I knew you're wrong?_

I finally gave into myself and turned to look at Jason, his electric gaze was locked on mine and I found myself paralyzed, frozen under his eyes, I couldn't look away as I allowed his eyes to search my soul through my eyes, and I didn't mind one single bit.

_Can you imagine no first chance, freeze-dried romance,_

_Five-hour phone conversation,_

_The best soy latte you ever had, and me._

I finally ripped my gaze from Jason's without a second thought, _what had I been thinking, letting him close like that again_! I let my gaze sweep over the Romans before meeting Piper's eyes, the amazement was clear, as was the silent apology for Juno's actions. I looked away from her too.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet,_

_Did you finally get the chance,_

_To dance along in the light of day,_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

I turned my upper body to look at Gwen and she gave me an encouraging smile before I turned back to the front, the song only had a few verses left and I was using up one while thinking, why was I doing this, all I was doing was showing the weaker side of the Romans, we're stronger than this.

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar,_

_And did you miss me when you were looking for yourself._

I closed my eyes as I my right hand instantly went up to touch the scar on my upper left arm, a token from my fight with Trivia, nothing had be able to heal it due to the magic she embedded in me, but Jason had always been careful when he touched it, he'd been the one to bandage it using a ripped part of his shirt.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken,_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you,_

_Even when I knew you're wrong?_

I smiled as I began giving it my all, I pointed at Bobby, then Dakota, Hazel and a few other members of the legion, Andrew, Marcy, Eugene, Flora and a few others, making them amused slightly, as they knew, while I was pointing to them, I was referring to Jason.

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance,_

_Five hour phone conversation,_

_The best soy latte you have ever had, and me._

I finished up the song and Gwen played the last bars of the song before rising from her seat, I placed the mic back as the members of the legion began getting out of their seats, many of the Greeks looked confused.

"Thank you for this wonderful opportunity Chiron, but we'll now retire to our tents." I explained into the mic, Chiron nodded puzzled and Gwen and I began joining the procession heading to the Strawberry fields, where Chiron allowed us to place our tents. I was one of the last few in the procession, Hazel wrapping an arm around me joined by Gwen. Even from the back of the procession I could tell nobody had reached the entrance to the amphitheatre when the biggest surprise of the evening occurred.

"Was that a challenge?" I stopped in my tracks as I heard his familiar voice in the microphone, I watched as many people before me in the procession turned to look at the stage in surprise and finally I joined them, I turned my head slowly to look and found Jason standing at the edge of the stage, mic in hand and staring right at me. "Because, if it is..." Jason paused for his next words to affect us enough. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Ohh, anyone else excited for the next chapter? Well you'll have to wait, I only finished writing down the lyrics. But it will be up in the next 3 days... give everyone a chance to read this chapter first! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and love the song as much as I do!**

**Quick question, does anyone know how a tumblr works? I joined up today and I have no idea what to do! Okay, so I'm just going to keep this short and sweet, let me know what you think, and I hope you guys will be excited for the next chapter!**

**Thalia out!**


End file.
